Let Your Heart Wait and Bleed
by XiroPaine
Summary: Mio just got dumped by her boyfriend, but Ritsu will always be there to be a shoulder to cry on. Ritsu just wishes she could do more for her best friend, be more than just her best friend. But Ritsu knows better than to be selfish. Mitsu songfic based on Your Surrender by Neon Trees. Unrequited love and angst.
1. Chapter 1

Ritsu was sitting on the floor of her dorm room, back pressed against the foot of her bed as she mashed the buttons of her game controller. Several feet in front of her was a small tv crudely placed on a turned over cardboard box turned tv stand.

"Will you just die already?" She yelled at the virtual enemies surrounding her avatar. One had come up from behind her, striking her back and dropping her HP considerably, thus breaking her attack momentum. It was just enough of an opening for the other enemies to get in their own attacks in and delivering the fatal blow.

"Fucking hell!" Ritsu slammed the controller into the carpeted floor before her, throwing her head back against the bed. She had been stuck on this particular level for the last hour, and her building frustration did little in helping her progress.

Realizing she was at a loss, she quit out of the game and was in the process of putting another disc into her game console when the door to her dorm room opened. She rarely locked the door and she basically had an open invitation for her friends to visit her whenever they pleased. Ritsu turned her head and was about to ask her surprise guest if they wanted to play a co-op game with her when she saw the tear-streaked face of her best friend standing at the doorway.

Jumping to her feet, Ritsu didn't hesitate to comfort the raven-haired girl. She led Mio to sit at the edge of her bed. She already knew what happened and no words had to be shared. The drummer knew that Mio was supposed to be going out on a date with her boyfriend tonight, so for her childhood friend to come to her balling her eyes out could only mean she was dumped. The bassist hadn't even been gone an hour. Hell, Ritsu was trying to beat that damn level when Mio texted her saying she was leaving for her date.

"I'll make some tea." Ritsu moved towards where her electric kettle was on top of her drawer. Grabbing a bottled water from the 24-pack on the floor next to it, she proceeded to pour the water into the kettle before turning it on. As she prepped the tea, Mio laid down on the bed, hugging a pillow and crying into it. Ritsu really hated seeing Mio cry and she always gave her all in comforting the bassist after a breakup.

Mio was an idealist when it came to love. The songs she wrote for Houkago Tea Time were evident of that. Mio's relationships were always long, committed ones, so when those relationships ended, it always broke her heart. Ritsu's own heart could only ache in sympathy. To put it simply, Ritsu was in love with Mio. It pained her to watch her closest friend break down from a failed relationship, but all she could ever do was comfort the girl until time mended the broken heart.

Ritsu sighed, knowing she could only do so much. She poured the hot water into a mug with a tea bag already set in and made her way back to the bed. She placed the mug onto the nightstand and sat on the edge next to where Mio's head lay. She wanted to say comforting words, but Ritsu had never been good with voicing emotional words. Instead, she simply let her actions speak for her. Carefully caressing her best friend's back, she tried to help the bassist calm down.

"Tea's ready whenever you are. No rush, take all the time you need."

Ritsu heard a few more whimpers before Mio shifted to sit up. Throwing her feet over the side of the bed, Mio sat next to Ritsu, back hunched over and arms still hugging the pillow close. She made the effort to give a small smile of thanks when Ritsu handed her the mug of tea.

"I thought… I thought it was going so well. I-I didn't even see it coming. And, and-"

"I know," Ritsu consoled, wrapping an arm around her friend and pulling her into a side hug. Mio always spoke highly of her boyfriend, she did with everyone she had, and the happiness she exhibited when she did was enough to keep Ritsu content. She always wanted more, but seeing Mio happy was enough. Times like this, however, Ritsu wished she could just be the one to take all of Mio's sadness and pain away, to be the one that made her happy. But she had no right to be so selfish.

When Mio buried her head into Ritsu's shoulder to cry again, Ritsu made sure to grab the mug from her hands and place it on the nightstand again. The pillow Mio had been previously crying into fell onto the floor as Mio hugged Ritsu in her sorrow, the drummer becoming her new pillow of comfort. The heaviness in Ritsu's heart only grew as she wrapped her arms around her best friend, and she hoped that maybe somehow she would absorb all of Mio's sadness into her own body. For the remainder of the night, Ritsu allowed herself to a shoulder to cry on while Mio sputtered out her sorrows until the bassist had finally exhausted herself enough to fall asleep. Ritsu made sure to have the bassist properly tucked in before changing into a drier shirt, turning off the lights, and falling asleep beside Mio on the other side of the bed.

***[K-On!]***

The first rays of morning light made its way between the blinds, dimly illuminating the dorm room. A beam of light shined on the closed eyelids of the brunette drummer. Groaning at the annoyance, Ritsu tried to roll over to the other side of her bed to avoid the light when she felt resistance besides her. Instead, she turned over in place and slightly opened her eyes to see what was taking up the other half of her bed, squinting against the morning light.

Mio laid peacefully asleep beside her, her face more relaxed than when she had been sobbing the night before. Ritsu could only bask in the bassist's sleeping form. Sure, her eyes were puffy from crying all night and her dark mane had a terrible case of bed head, but Ritsu still thought that Mio was beautiful. As if on instinct, she reached out to readjust some of the long locks that had fallen on Mio's face, smiling softly as she did so. She gave a gentle kiss on the side of Mio's hand, which was laid out a few inches from Ritsu's face. Ritsu could still taste the salt from the tears Mio had shed the night before. The thought made her own heart pang.

I wish you were mine, but you're not mine to have. The thought rang in the drummer's head, and she couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. She knew that she wasn't what Mio desired, and even if Mio did swing that way, Ritsu wouldn't be good enough for her. The bassist was so far beyond the drummer: talented, beautiful, smart. And what was Ritsu? Lazy, unmotivated, selfish. She would only hold Mio back from being so much more. She wouldn't dare stop Mio from achieving her full potential. Mio was capable of so much, and Ritsu? Well, she was just trying to get through life hoping to see the dark-haired girl smile. All she wanted was to see Mio happy, she didn't care so much if she didn't achieve anything more.

Ritsu continued to lay there for a while more, appreciating the sleeping form of the bassist besides her, knowing that once the girl awakened, the bliss of the moment would forever be gone. Thinking about the moment's end made the drummer crestfallen, knowing that she would never again wake up to such beauty. She wished that time would just stop and allow her to appreciate this moment forever.

But the universe was not kind. The sounds of the opening guitar riff to Fuwa Fuwa Time began to chime in the background, causing Ritsu to frown in annoyance. She just had to jinx herself by thinking about it, didn't she?

Ritsu turned over and sat up in bed, reaching out for her phone that laid beside the empty mug on her night stand so that she could turn the alarm off. Beside her, she could already feel Mio stirring as she awoke from her slumber.

"Morning Mio. Feeling better?" Ritsu tried to hide her own disappointment, donning a warm smile to comfort the heartbroken bassist.

Mio fluttered her eyes opened and yawned before returning a lazy smile. "Yea. I still feel like crap, but thank you. For last night, I mean. You always know how to comfort me."

"What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't there for you?" Ritsu stood up and threw her arms over her head as she stretched.

"I'm really grateful, though. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ritsu's back was turned to the bassist as she made her way to her drawer to find a change of clothes, so Mio couldn't see the slight frown when hearing those words. But when she turned to face the bassist, she had a wide grin. "Yea, yea. I know. Can't live without me, right?"

The drummer stuck out her tongue playfully, but internally her heart clenched in pain. "Today, we'll go into town after our classes are done. You need the distraction. Only time can heal a broken heart, but that doesn't mean you have to dwell on the pain while it does."

"You can be really insightful when you need to be," Mio smiled as she got up from the bed. Only she had seen this caring side of Ritsu, and she was grateful of having that honor. How lucky was she to have a best friend that cared so much?

"I try sometimes. Only for you though," Ritsu's grin eased into a warmer smile. The two held eye contact for the briefest of moments, but long enough for the drummer's heartbeat to pick up. It was broken with a growl coming from the shorter girl's stomach. "I'm getting a bit hungry, so could you please get out so I can change?"

Mio laughed. "Sure, I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. Guess I'll change in my room too."

The bassist made her way toward the door, but stopped just short of crossing the threshold. She looked back briefly, "I'll see you at breakfast, 'kay?"

"Kay-Kay."

The door closed softly as Mio left the room, and Ritsu released a sigh of relief. She stared at the door momentarily, but then smiled cheaply to herself before proceeding to change. Maybe would never have Mio's heart, but she did have her friendship. She could still make Mio happy, as any best friend should. Shouldn't that be enough?


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyone know where Mio-chan is?" Mugi asked looking up from her breakfast, worried for why her friend still hadn't come down to eat yet. "She's usually never this late, even Ritsu's here already."

Save for Mio, the members of both Houkago Tea Time and Onna Gumi were seated at a table in their dorm cafeteria enjoying their breakfast. Ayame and Yui, who were both still half asleep, didn't even register the question. Akira didn't look up from a book she was reading at the table and only gave an unknowing shrug.

"Someone should probably check if she woke up," offered Sachi. "Didn't she have a date with her boyfriend last night?"

"She had a rough night," Ritsu replied before taking a bite of her egg, "boyfriend broke up with her."

Ritsu's response caught the ears of everyone at the table. Akira looked up from her book wide eyed in surprise. Yui jumped up in alertness, exclaiming a loud "wwaaahhhhh?!" as she came to life. This pulled Ayame from her own reverie, as the noise caused the arm that was supporting her head slipped from under her. Even Sachi and Mugi couldn't help but gasp at the news. Everyone's eyes darted to Ritsu, who flinched at the sudden attention, in interest.

"Is she okay?!" The Houkago Tea Time guitarist was the first to outburst with newfound energy that had not been present even 10 seconds beforehand.

"Yea, yea." Ritsu waved off the overactive brunette, who was now leaning over the table towards the drummer in hopes to get more details, "I made sure to stay up with her last night. I think it's a touchy subject so I wouldn't bring it up too much."

"You're such a good friend, Ricchan," Mugi commented in admiration, "you're always the first to comfort her when she has break-ups."

Ritsu couldn't help but chuckle. _Yea, good friend._ Swallowing her thoughts along with a bite of rice, she smiled to Mugi. "Well, I am her childhood friend, right? I'd be a pretty shitty one if I didn't help her in her time of need."

"Oh, oh! Ricchan, you sound just like a knight!" Yui exclaimed.

"Oh, how chivalrous," Akira added, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Yui, she's just doing what any close friend would do."

"Hah, like Akira would comfort one of us if we got dumped by a boyfriend." Ayame tossed in her two cents into the conversation.

"Hey! I would!" Akira countered. "But that'd require you to get a boyfriend first!"

"I feel like Akira would." Sachi defended the singer, though her response was not received by the two other members of Onna Gumi as they began to banter between each other.

"You know what," Ritsu stood from the table, quickly getting annoyed with the sudden white noise. "I'm gonna go check up on her. I'll see you guys in a bit."

She paused to glare at a certain brunette guitarist. "Yui don't take my food!"

"I'm not going to…" Yui said innocently, hiding her pouting face from the drummer.

"Moogs, make sure Yui doesn't take my food."

Mugi gave a thumbs up and with a turn of her shoulder, Ritsu left the cafeteria to check on Mio. Yui's earlier comment had set her mind on a reel of thoughts, but she couldn't quite think straight with Akira and Ayame's bickering. _I'm no knight. What kind of knight falls for their queen? That's not how it works. Ugh._

Realizing she was now thinking like Mio with all the fantasy and romance, Ritsu shook the thought out of her head., her body shivering at the itchiness of it. When she arrived at the door of Mio's dorm room. She stood staring at the wood for a moment before steeling herself and knocking.

"Hey, Mio? You in there? You okay?"

There was no immediate response, and a part of Ritsu became worried that Mio had locked herself in her room to break down again. Her worries were proven right when the door cracked open and revealed a disheveled bassist before her. Her eyes were puffy again from crying recently, and she kept her gaze to the ground.

"Sorry…"

"No." Ritsu replied firmly. She realized how harsh her tone came out as and sighed. "What I mean is, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Ritsu pushed the door open so she could enter. Mio gave no resistance, even stepping away from the door so Ritsu could get through the doorway. The drummer shut the door behind her and immediately pulled Mio in for a hug. Nobody except Mio saw this comforting side of Ritsu, for Ritsu never allowed this side to be shown to anyone except for Mio.

"Look, I know you're feeling like shit and that's just how it's going to feel for a while. But, dammit I'm not just gonna stand around and watch you mourn over a dead relationship."

Mio instinctively clutched back, grabbing fistfuls of Ritsu's shirt in her hands. Though she wasn't sobbing like the night before, she continued to cry softly into Ritsu's shoulder. The drummer could not do anything but stand there and lend herself as a silent comfort for her friend. Minutes passed before Mio calmed down again, her crying dwindling to an occasional whimper or sniffle.

"Better?" Ritsu asked, not wanting assume things.

Mio nodded and sniffled, "yea. I'm sorry about that."

"What did I say about apologies, Mio?"

"I know… I just…"

Ritsu placed both of her hands on the taller girl's shoulders, her chest constricted seeing Mio this frail and vulnerable. "Mio, I am your closest friend. This is a tough time for you and I will be here through this whole process. I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to apologize."

Mio gave a sad chuckle, "it-it's hard to imagine that-that you're the same Ritsu… that's rambunctious and… usually I never hear you, well, hear you talk like this."

"Huh?" Ritsu cocked her head sideways in confusion, "talk like what?"

"I-I-I don't know," Mio looked at her childhood friend intently, a warm, proud smile making its way to her face despite her own sadness. "Just… just that you sound more mature than normal."

Ritsu blushed slightly and pulled her hands away. "I'm just worried, okay?"

She glanced away, hoping to look at anything other than the raven-haired girl. Ritsu hoped to change the subject so that her awkwardness wouldn't be so prevalent. "Um… so… breakfast, yea?"

"Right… right, breakfast." Mio moved to her drawer to find clothes to change into, as she was still in her clothes from the night prior. "Wait outside for me? I promise this time I'll come."

"Okay," Ritsu turned to head out. "If you want, we can stop by the bathrooms so you can wash your face."

Mio nodded and began digging for a shirt. "Wait, Ritsu."

"What's up?" Ritsu turned around again to have a shirt thrown at her.

"I know you said no apologies, but I'm sorry I cried on your shirt again."

Ritsu smiled warmly, "it's fine. Can I change here real quick?"

"I guess," Mio gazed at the floor in slight embarrassment. "Face the door."

"Fine, fine."

Ritsu pulled off the shirt she was wearing. It was not as soaked as the one she had changed out of last night, but there were some noticeable tear stains. She probably would have went through the day just letting it dry, but since Mio offered her a shirt to borrow, who was she to complain? It was just a simple purple t-shirt, but Ritsu already liked it more than the shirt she was just previously wearing. After switching shirts, the drummer moved toward the door.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside."

"Wait!" She head Mio exclaim behind her, "I'm already changing! Don't open the door."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do?!"

"Just stand there and don't turn around."

Ritsu grumbled a bit and stood awkwardly facing the door, but quickly became fidgety thinking about Mio changing. She could only bite her lip, steeling herself to keep facing the door while her imagination became a little more vivid.

 _Dammit, don't think like that. She's your best friend._ The brunette clenched her fists. Seconds felt like hours to the smitten drummer.

"Alright, I'm finished."

Ritsu let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, but the time she turned around to face the ravenette, she already masked her true feelings with her signature grin. "Great. Let's get some breakfast!"

She threw her fist into the air and began to march down the hallway.

"Ritsu, did you not eat yet?" Mio had to ask as she caught up with the drummer.

"I mean I already grabbed food," Ritsu replied as she scratched her cheek, slowing her pace to walk casually alongside Mio. "But I didn't get to finish it before I came to check up on you. Hopefully Yui didn't eat it."

"It's probably cold by the time we get there."

Ritsu threw her hands behind her head. "No big deal, I can eat it cold. Er, well, room temperature?"

Mio chuckled at Ritsu's outward pondering, noticing the way Ritsu's brow furrowed and gaze narrowed. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, don't think about it too hard or your brain might explode. How about you go on ahead? I'm just gonna wash up real quick."

"And risk you breaking down again the moment I leave your side? No way. What's a little detour for me?"

"I'm not gonna break down again…" Mio mumbled, though Ritsu heard this.

Knowing she was treading risky waters, Ritsu donned a slightly more concerned tone. "I'm just making sure."

Picking up on the concern, Mio gave a slight smile to reassure Ritsu. "I know."

The two fell into a silence and stopped by the communal bathrooms on the dorm floor before heading to the cafeteria. Their usual group was still seated at the table minus Yui and Akira, who had a class starting fairly soon. Mugi was the first to greet them.

"Ah! Ricchan, you're back! Oh, and good morning Mio-chan. How are you feeling? Ricchan already told us about what happened."

"Good morning Mugi-chan, everyone." Mio smiled softly to the group, "I'm managing, I suppose."

While Mio was replying to the Kotobuki heiress, Ritsu reclaimed her previous spot at the table. Satisfied that her food was left untouched, she proceeded to finish her meal, essentially stuffing her face in the process.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Mio stated as she excused herself from the group.

"Psst, Ricchan," Ayame called out in a loud whisper once Mio was out of earshot. "Waddya do to keep the dangerous queen from imploding?"

Sachi kicked the Onna Gumi drummer under the table. Her glare said clearly depicted 'don't be so inconsiderate, Ayame.'

Ritsu barely looked up from her food as she shrugged. Straightening up, she swallowed her mouthful with a big gulp.

"Nothing really. She just needs time to heal."

"Hey now. Whaddya do with our Ricchan? Cause you're definitely not the Ritsu we know." Ayame flicked the other drummer on the forehead.

"What do you mean?! I am Ritsu! I can't be concerned for my friend?!"

"No, no Ayame's right," Mugi butted in, "I've never seen you this open about your concerns for Mio."

Ritsu pouted and stared down into what remained of her breakfast to avoid the conversation. Mugi immediately realized she might have struck a nerve and was best not to push the subject.

"But hey," Mugi smiled warmly, hoping to diffuse the situation, "I'm glad you care so much for your friends. It seems like you're really starting to mature, Ricchan."

Ritsu hummed unenthusiastically, but tried to force a smile anyways. "Yea, gotta grow up sometime I guess."

The conversation died down after that, everyone noticing the heaviness bearing down on them until Mio returned. Ritsu suddenly did a 180-degree personality flip and wore a grin for the bassist. "About time, thought you got lost on your way back."

"Shut up. I was trying to decide what I wanted, I don't want a heavy breakfast." Mio explained as she took the space next to Ritsu.

"You're allowed to have a cheat day you know." Ritsu mentioned as she ate the remainder of her breakfast.

At this point, even Ayame picked up the difference in Ritsu's behavior. Usually the brunette drummer would take the opportunity to tease the dark-haired bassist, but it was not so today. _Seems like Ritsu does have the capacity to be considerate when she needs to be, huh?_

Mugi smiled at the interaction. After knowing the Ritsu for several years now, she knew that such compassion was only reserved to those closest to the drummer. This was especially true when it concerned Mio.

The remainder of breakfast went by rather quietly. Ayame, Sachi, and Mugi excused themselves soon after they had finished their breakfasts, leaving Ritsu and Mio alone at the table. Ritsu finished her breakfast before Mio, but decided to stay so that the two of them could talk longer.

"I'm out of class at two if you want to go downtown later." Ritsu mentioned, twirling a pencil in her hands.

"Why do you even want to go downtown for?" Mio responded after swallowing the food she had in her mouth.

"I told you this earlier, you need a distraction." Ritsu pushed lightly at Mio's head with the eraser end of her pencil. "And I think both of us need to get off campus for a while. I'm starting to feel a bit caged in."

"That's because you never go anywhere on campus other than classes, the dorms, and the club room. There are a lot of facilities available for-"

"Mio, the library and the gym don't count either." Ritsu cut her off, deadpanned.

Mio glared back, but then sighed. "Okay, fine. I get out at three though so unless you meet me outside my building, I'm going straight to the library."

"Great!" Ritsu exclaimed in a wide grin. "Sounds like a plan then!"

"Do you even have a plan of where we're going?" Mio, now the deadpanned one, asked.

"Eh…" Mio could see in Ritsu's eyes that she once again caught the drummer off guard. "Maybe we could browse the music shop or something?"

"And then you're going to ask me for money so you can buy a new pair of sticks, right?"

"What, no! I just bought some like to weeks ago!" Ritsu whined. "Mio~ please."

"Ritsu~" Mio replied in a mocking voice.

"We're just going to walk around downtown and clear your mind. Don't berate me." Ritsu said in a fake pout, hoping Mio would take the bait.

"I am not berating you!" Mio raised her voice, effectively taking the bait.

"I know, I know." Ritsu could only laugh, but quickly stopped and protected her face with her hands when she saw Mio revving up for a smack. "Ack! Please don't hurt me oh Mio-sama. I am but a poor peasant within the gaze of nobility."

"I can't believe you." Mio took her now empty plate and stood up in annoyance. "3pm, okay? You better be outside when I leave class."

"I will." Ritsu smiled, amused that her comment actually worked. She too took her empty plate and left the cafeteria with Mio. The two said their goodbyes so that they could get ready for their respective classes. On her way back to her own room, Ritsu smiled to herself, happy that Mio was already coming back to her old self.

* * *

 **A/N:** You thought this was gonna be a one-shot didn't you? Well... I mean I meant it to be a one-shot but people wanted it to be continued so, yea. It's gonna get continued! Don't expect regular uploads though, I'll try to keep this updated every so often but I won't write until it comes to me.

I know I'm a bit inconsistent with the usage of honorfics, but hopefully it won't hurt the story that much? I'll try to be a bit more consistent with it. Also sorry for the dialogue dump. I find that having heavy descriptions and heavy dialogue makes for a thick and difficult read. Idk guys, I'm just a hobby writer :L

Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the continuation.


	3. Chapter 3

The was sun shining brightly overhead as Mio stepped outside her department's building. She had just gotten out of her afternoon lecture and was looking to meet up with Ritsu in the courtyard. However, she was unable to catch the glimpse of the headband-accessorized hair within the mass of departing students. So, Mio maneuvered herself away from the crowd to stand off near one of the building's structural pillars as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Even though the buxom brunette had threatened to ditch her usually lazy friend if she didn't show up, she secretly did want to waste the afternoon distracting herself from the stressors in her own life.

 _I'm sure she fell asleep again._ Mio thought to herself as she unlocked her phone. An unread message notification popped up as soon as she did so.

[New Message from Ritsu: I'm at the vending machine, want something?]

A small amused smile crept onto Mio's face. Of course that's why Ritsu wasn't waiting for her.

 _Probably came to wait for me right after class_ , she pondered as she made her way around the corner to meet up with Ritsu. They both knew if Ritsu set foot in her dorm room after her afternoon class, she would have just fell onto her bed and passed out, regardless if she was actually sleepy or not. When Mio turned into the inlet where the vending machines were, she found the tawny-haired drummer standing in front of the vending machine in thought. Mio made her way beside her before speaking up.

"Having trouble deciding a drink for me?" Mio joked. Ritsu turned her head and smiled. She then took the can in her hand, a lychee soda, and offered it to the taller girl.

"Actually, no. I got yours first." Ritsu turned her head back towards the machine, leaning slightly toward the options as she rubbed her chin. "Now quick, melon or yuzu? Go!"

Mio hummed, "for you? Cream stew."

Ritsu whipped her head back at Mio with a look of betrayal. "No. Never again. That was a mistake. Why would you bring that up again?!"

Ritsu shivered at the memory. There had been one time that Ritsu found some rather obscure Ramune flavors at the supermarket and out of her own dangerous curiosity, bought the cream stew flavored soda. At least she had managed to wait until she had paid and left the store before trying it. Mio knew that Ritsu had a fairly strong stomach, but never before had she seen the shorter girl gag in such disgust. They were both certain Ritsu would have vomited if they had eaten beforehand.

Mio laughed at the way Ritsu's eyebrows clearly furrowed as the feelings of revulsion bubbled back up in her mind. It was only when Mio started opening up more when they entered college that she realized why Ritsu would tease her so much. The reactions were priceless. She placed a hand on the other's shoulder as she stifled her giggles. "Okay, I'm sorry. But it's sort of funny now."

"Mio is a dangerous queen." Ritsu started with a pout.

"Oi, not with that again. Grab your drink and let's go, idiot."

Ritsu eventually decided on the yuzu flavored soda and the two made their way to the on-campus bus stop. Ritsu talked about how she was still stuck on the same level of some video game she's been obsessed with lately; and, though Mio had almost no idea what most of the terms the gamer was saying, she was amused at how enthusiastic Ritsu always was when she talked about her passions.

Their university was within walking distance to downtown, so rather than taking the bus, the two childhood friends decided to walk. It was good to just let their legs stretch out when most of their recent days have been filled with lectures and studying. Even Ritsu had gotten better at studying on her own accord, probably because she actually cared about what she was learning now. Who would have thought food and nutrition was actually a subject Ritsu gave interest in?

Mio hummed. "Hey Ritsu, how about we grab some groceries on our way back and we make dinner for the girls."

"What brought this about, Mio-chuan~"

Exasperated, Mio brought her fist to the back of Ritsu's head, causing her to flinch and massage the sore spot on the back of her head.

"I was just suggesting things. Besides, we haven't really hung out together as a group lately outside of band practice."

When Mio had her boyfriend, she had started hanging around the other girls less frequently. But now that such was no longer the case, Mio felt that she needed to fill that social void in her life.

"Well, Yui said something about visiting Ui and Azusa for the weekend."

"But it's only Thursday," Mio pointed out.

"You know she's just going to skip class tomorrow," Ritsu reasoned, knowing her carbon copy, "plus, the trains aren't as busy on Thursdays."

Mio hummed again. "What about Mugi? Or Sachi?"

"Onna Gumi's got some gig back in their hometown so I think they're going to be packing. I'll text Mugi though!"

Ritsu pulled out her phone and shot a text over to Mugi asking if she wanted to have dinner with them. While waiting for a reply, the two walked along the sidewalk peering into the stores they passed. Several minutes later, Ritsu's phone chimed, notifying that a message was received.

[New Message from Moogs: Sorry Ricchan, I have a research project that I really have to work on tonight. Rain check? Also, give my regards to Mio for me. :)]

Ritsu frowned, "guess it's just us two tonight."

Ritsu's tone was more somber than usual, but Mio couldn't figure out why that would be the case. In the end, the bassist just concluded that Ritsu was also looking forward to Mugi's company.

"If it's just the two of us, why don't we just eat out somewhere? I'm kind of getting sick of cafeteria food."

Ritsu snickered, "yeah, same. Ayame mentioned this kick-ass hot pot place once. We can have dinner together there! Eh…"

"What now?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing really… just…" Ritsu's words caught in her throat and checked her phone again. "The place doesn't open until 5pm, so we still have a few hours."

"Oh," Mio looked around for something that could help them pass the time. "Well, what about we go to the music store like we said earlier. I'll buy you those drumsticks if you pay for the hot pot."

"Deal!" Ritsu exclaimed, but then withdrew her raised fist. "Wait… Hot pots cost more than drumsticks! Mio! You tricked me!"

Mio chuckled softly as Ritsu whined and tugged lightly on the other's shirt sleeve.

"Mio~ how could you be so dangerous?"

"You did this to yourself. Maybe you shouldn't accept things before thinking it all the way through," Mio reasoned.

The two eventually made their way to the music store. Ritsu went straight to the back of the store where the drum section was with Mio following shortly behind. She took care to avoid looking at the basses as she knew there wouldn't be a left-handed model in-store. After spending the better part of an hour browsing the entire store, the pair left with a new music notebook and a pair of drumsticks. Both were paid for by Mio, of course.

"So, dinner?" Ritsu asked casually.

"Sure, I suppose we can eat dinner now," Mio replied, "but we'll still have to stop by the convenience store after. I know you're going to want more food later."

"Hehe… You know me so well."

Ritsu had her usual grin, but Mio couldn't help but feel something unnerving. Almost like Ritsu was being… too happy.

 _She's probably just trying to make me forget about things_ , Mio reasoned. She did agree to this in the hopes that she would try and relax. Maybe it was just her being uptight about the flow of events recently?

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating recently. It's been a couple months; and quite honestly, I forgot where the hell I was planning on going with this fic. I've been going over things in my brain and I think I remember now. Anyways, sorry for being so slow on updating. I might be focusing on other fics aside from this one, but don't think I've completely abandoned this one just yet.


End file.
